


maybe it was more

by atavxnhxlen



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Trohley - Freeform, author is amazing at tagging, s/o to my friend jack for the picture that inspired this, this is rly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavxnhxlen/pseuds/atavxnhxlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which a (seemingly) heterosexual joe talks with his totally-okay-and-not-straight-but-still-his-best-friend-and-gay dorm roomate andy. </p>
<p>and he questions just about everything he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it was more

**Author's Note:**

> my friend jack gave me the idea to do this. go follow them on tumblr @ cxntvries :*

"Hey, um, Andy?" Joe murmured, picking at an all-too-interesting thread on his jeans.

"Hey Joe." Andy responded, his eyes not leaving whatever nature documentary was on Netflix.

"So, uhm, like.." Joe began, "You know how you're..gay and all?" He questioned nervously.

Grey eyes soon met Joe's own blue ones.  
"Yeah, oh, is this about the day you walked in on Pete and I making out? We broke up kinda, but if so, man, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfor-" Andy rambled.

"No no, aha, its not that," Joe chuckled, words seemingly caught in his throat as his cheeks turned a pale pink. "Its just that. like. Okay, does it seem like I'm being homophobic towards you? Like, how I brag about the girls I bring home, and-" Joe started, words pouring out of his mouth.

Andy chuckled, shaking his head. "Not at all, Joseph," He joked. "I mean, you've probably seen my fair share of guys I bring to the dorm, its not really homophobic. I don't mind if you talk about it to me." He smiled, brushing a strand of dark hair out of his face. 

Joe returned the smile, thanking him softly and leaning back to be more at ease on the sofa. 

 

"Hey Andy. Um. Another thing." Joe piped again, a small yet nervous smile on his face.

"Hey Joe. Hit me with it." Andy grinned, turning to make eye contact with the other.

"Is it bad that I feel jealous when I see you kissing other dudes? Not, like, that I dont mind you being like, intimate with guys but like. I just feel jealous." Joe mumbled, looking away as his cheeks turned rosy. 

Andy smiled wide, supressing a giggle. "Well, it sounds like you have a crush, dude. Like. On me." 

Joe turned, facing Andy again, blue eyes wide with shock.  
"B-But like. I'm straight, you know? I mean, I think so.." Joe said, scratching the back of his head. 

"I mean, yeah, you like girls, but you could also like guys too. Like you said, its completely okay." Andy assured, Joe seeming closer to him than before. 

Joe was silent for a moment, before collapsing into Andy, wrapping his arms around the older's torso; Joe's face buried in Andy's shoulder.  
Andy's arms immedietly went to wrap around Joe's shoulders, pulling him closer, as he began to rub Joe's back. 

"You alright, man?" Andy said softly after a bit, running his fingers gently through Joe's thick curls. Joe nodded solemnly into Andy's shoulder. 

"Yeah.." He sighed, moving up so his and Andy's noses bumped, eliciting a smile from the both of them. 

Before Joe could thank his dormmate, Andy's lips were on his own. Joe let out a soft sound in surprise, but quickly eased into the kiss as he felt Andy's piercing skim his bottom lip. Joe couldn't help but smile during the kiss, as it seemed like it ended as fast as it started, Andy pulling away from Joe breathlessly.

Both their faces were a deep shade of pink, smiles wide and toothy. Joe leaned his forehead up against Andy's, once again bumping their noses, a mixture of giggles coming from both boys. 

"Hey Andy." Joe said, pecking Andy's lips.

"Hey Joe." 

"I guess I don't have a problem with you kissing guys if you're kissing me" Joe laughed, wrapping Andy in another hug.

"Good." Andy chuckled, kissing Joe's head.


End file.
